landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time
There are many Sharptooth, or carnivorous creatures in The Land Before Time. They are usually the main antagonists of the movies, sequels, and series, while a select few others, such as Chomper, are protagonistic. The most common voice for Sharpteeth is Frank Welker. Others include Danny Mann, Pete Sepenuk, and Rob Paulsen. This is a list of the various Sharpteeth seen throughout the series, in order of appearance. Movie Series ''The Land Before Time '''Pike' - A pike appears chasing a salamander in the introductory sequence of the film. Sharptooth - A dark green Tyrannosaurus; the main antagonist of the first film. He is inadvertently blinded in one eye by Littlefoot. He is responsible for killing Littlefoot's mother. He chases the main characters during the film until they push a huge rock on him, causing him to fall into a lake and drown. Dimetrodon - A Dimetrodon is seen briefly when Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie are traveling to the Great Valley. Littlefoot tells the others to stay down as it walks by. ''The Great Valley Adventure 'Tyrannosaurus' - A dark green ''Tyrannosaurus appears at the beginning of the movie during the opening narration. It bears resemblance to the original Sharptooth and, even more so, Chomper's father. Serpent - A Serpent lurks in a swamp that the main characters investigate. Chomper - A baby Sharptooth who befriends the main characters after his egg is brought to the Valley by mistake. He is the only Sharptooth who is friendly. Papa Sharptooth - A dark green Tyrannosaurus. He invades the Great Valley with his mate while searching for Chomper. His coloration is similar to that of the original Sharptooth's. Chomper's Mother - An olive green Tyrannosaurus. She invades the Great Valley with her mate while searching for Chomper. ''The Time of the Great Giving '''Smallbiter Sharpteeth'-During the introduction of the third, the scene about evolution fades from the Devonian to the Mesozoic, where an theropod is drinking from a river. The individual then notices its pack members coming towards it and thus follows them over the river. Quilled Fast Biters- Also during the introduction of the film, two Dromaeosaurus (one blue, another brownish) are seen surrounding a Chasmosaurus. The brown one leaps at the ceratopsian before the scene fades to the Great Valley. It is unknown what became of any of them. ''Velociraptor'' pack - When the dinosaurs in the Great Valley came to the Mysterious Beyond to get their water back, they were attacked by a pack of four Velociraptor. While they fought back, one was knocked out by a rock and possibly killed, while the remaining three were separated from the leafeaters by a river. ''Journey Through the Mists 'Ichy and Dil' - An ''Ichthyornis and Deinosuchus who side with each other to catch prey. The two don't like each other much, but stay together because of their handicaps: Dil's being sight and Ichy's being size. Though they are possibly sharpteeth, they are categorized in a different term. Tyrannosaurus - A Tyrannosaurus (resembling Chomper's father and the Sharptooth from the first film) was seen briefly at the beginning of the film chasing a group of Dryosaurus. Hydrotherosaurus - A large male Hydrotherosaurus attacks Dil after she bumps into him, chasing her away. He is one of the few Sharpteeth who didn't chase after Littlefoot and his friends. ''The Mysterious Island '''Barracuda' - An aggressive carnivorous fish that dwells in ocean waters. When the Prehistoric Pals used a log as a raft to get back to the main land, a barracuda jumped out of the water numerous times trying to eat Ducky. Swimming Sharptooth - A Cretoxyrhina that prevents the main characters from traveling back to the mainland. Chomper - The five main characters meet Chomper on an island while searching for enough food to feed the herds. Now old enough to talk, Chomper helps them get around the island and protects them from his parents. Papa Sharptooth - Chomper's father appears again along with his mate. He has a sense of humor, but is also antagonistic at one point, picking up the scent of Littlefoot and nearly finding him and his friends. Mama Sharptooth - Chomper's mother appears again along with her mate. She is very caring towards her son, and can be very defensive, roaring right behind Littlefoot to make sure Chomper is safe. Although the two Tyrannosaurus are not the main antagonists, Chomper tries to help keep his friends safe from them. Sharptooth Flyer - A carnivorous female Pterodactylus that tries to feed Ducky to her hatchlings. Plated Sharptooth - A theropod who appears on the same island as Chomper's family. Unknown to them at first, he chases the main characters and later attacks Chomper's parents when they try to protect him. He may have crossed the land bridge connecting to the island, and likely did not live there. ''The Secret of Saurus Rock 'Eryops' - An amphibian sharptooth that lived during the time of the dinosaurs. In the intro to the movie, one Postosuchus is put as an example of early life that rose out the water for life on land. '"The Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever"' - A legendary Sharptooth that the Lone Dinosaur defeated. His teeth are said to be the same ones around the neck of Saurus Rock. '''Allosaurus''' - A male ''Allosaurus that attacked the gang when they were searching for the twins. He later teamed up with a Tyrannosaurus and fought Grandpa Longneck and Doc. ''Tyrannosaurus'' - A male Tyrannosaurus that fights alongside the Allosaurus while the characters are in the canyon. He supposedly dies along with the male Allosaurus when Grandpa Longneck and Doc supposedly brings down a pile of rocks on top of the two sibling Sharptooth completely burying them alive. ''The Stone of Cold Fire '''Deinonychus'' pack' - A pack of male ''Deinonychus that are seen in a flashback. They attacked and killed Pterano's faction of the herd. ''The Big Freeze 'Mountain Sharptooth' - A ''Tyrannosaurus that attacks the main characters when they get stranded in the Mysterious Beyond. He supposedly dies after he is knocked off a cliff by a log. ''Journey to Big Water 'Swimming Sharptooth' - A ''Liopleurodon that is washed into the Great Valley along with Mo in a flood. He serves as the main antagonist until he reaches the Big Water and forgets about the main characters. ''The Great Longneck Migration 'Eryops' - These quadrupedal Sharpteeth inhabit a swampland. '''Sarcosuchus'''' -'' A Sarcosuchus that lives in a marsh attacks the Longneck herd that migrates through, almost eating Littlefoot, but is crushed by Sue. Later, Littlefoot's friends also face off against it, and it almost eats Petrie. Like Ichy and Dil this creature is dubbed by a different term. '[[Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)|Gray ''Tyrannosaurus]] - A gray Tyrannosaurus that lives in a swamp. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike at first mistake him for a boulder and sleep next to him. He wakes up when the children start talking and chases them. He later attacks the characters with two other Sharpteeth. [[Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)|Green Tyrannosaurus]] - One of the Sharpteeth that attacks the characters when they find Littlefoot. [[Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)|Orange-Brown Tyrannosaurus]] - He chases the kids while they are trying to find Littlefoot. He attacks Pat who tries to help the children escape. Some believe he is the leader of the pack. ''Invasion of the Tinysauruses 'Deinonychus' - Two ''Deinonychus who attack the Tinysaurus herd when they travel into the Mysterious Beyond. The pair are eventually driven out by the adults after invading the Great Valley. ''The Great Day of the Flyers 'Sailback Sharptooth' - A purple ''Spinosaurus who attacks Guido when he sleep-flies into the Mysterious Beyond. Postosuchus - One appears in the introductory sequence of the film, roaring on a cliff, but dying of apparently natural causes. ''The Wisdom of Friends 'Sharptooth pack' - A pack of indeterminate Spinosaurids that attack the children when they are trying to help Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie escape. The pack supposedly were killed when they stood on the edge of a cliff and it shattered under their weight, causing them to fall. Journey of the Brave 'Featherhead Sharpteeth' - A pack of ''Allosaurus that attack the children at points in the film. Though their attempts to eat the children are initially foiled due to the pair being unable to find the five juveniles, they eventually become active threats after they mistakenly dispose of their defenses. They are ultimately defeated during a spat on a high ledge; the pale green individual being tripped off of a small cliff, and the olive one being smashed by a multitude of boulders and frightened away. Horned Sharptooth - A Carnotaurus that appears as the more dangerous antagonist of the film. He briefly appears to attack Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike while they are separated from Littlefoot. He later appears again searching for easy prey, and nearly discovers Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, Wild Arms, Chomper and Ruby, before being distracted by a passing flock of Ornithomimus, which he chases after. Television Series Chomper - Chomper appears once again, now living in the Great Valley after being separated from his parents. An Oviraptor named Ruby takes care of him. Red Claw - The main antagonist of the TV series. According to Chomper, he is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond. He and his minions Screech and Thud appear to rule the area outside the Great Valley. He separated Chomper and Ruby from their families. Screech and Thud - Two Deinonychus who are minions to Red Claw. They go into small caves or thin ledges to find Red Claw's prey, and attack where he can't. ''Tyrannosaurus Pair'' - A pair of Tyrannosaurus that appear in Rhett's (made-up) story. They attack the herd, but are soon defeated by Rhett a number of times. It is unknown if they are real or not. Theropod Family - A family of Theropods, consisting of a child and two parents. When Chomper is on a mission to teach Sharpteeth how to be "nice", he tries to become friends with the child, who is around his age. The child however doesn't understand him talking in leafeater and acts aggressively towards him. He finally gets his parents who chase Chomper away. ''Sarcosuchus'' - Five Sarcosuchus invade the Great Valley. Cera claims she had driven them away, but they come back and Cera's dad drives them away for real. Sharptooth Mom - A mother Velociraptor who lays eggs in a cave by the Great Valley. She chases the main characters as they carry her eggs to the Mysterious Beyond. Gallery Sharptooth infobox.png|Sharptooth Chomper infobox.png|Chomper Papa Sharptooth enters the fray.png|Papa Sharptooth Mama_Sharptooth_after_Cera_rams_her_heel.png|Mama Sharptooth Raptor squad.png|''Velociraptor'' Ichy.png|Ichy Dil.png|Dil Plesiosaur angry.png Shark V.png|''Cretoxyrhina'' Pterodactylus mom.png|''Pterodactylus'' Plates the Giganotosaurus.png|Plated Sharptooth THE SHARPTOOTH CAME.png|The "Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever" LBT Allosaurus.png|''Allosaurus'' CanyonSharptoothAndLittlefoot.png|''Tyrannosaurus'', Deinonychus descend from the hills.png|''Deinonychus'', Gottahurt sorta cold.png|''Tyrannosaurus'', Sharptooth swimmer pulled by Mo.png|''Liopleurodon'' Bellydragger lbt10.png|''Sarcosuchus'' LBT Albertosaurus sarcophagus.png|Gray Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus.png|Red Tyrannosaurus, LBT Albertosaurus arctunguis.png|Green Tyrannosaurus, XI_Velociraptor.png|''Deinonychus'' from Spinosaurus Roaring.png|''Spinosaurus'' Baryonyx in canyon.png Red Claw.png|Red Claw Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud Featherheads.png|''Allosaurus ; the Featherhead Sharpteeth Carnotaurus TLBT.png|''Carnotaurus Category:Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Category:Fast Biters Category:Lists Category:Land Before Time characters